Night Time Fun, Morning Mistakes
by WolfAndPens
Summary: After getting invited to a party being hosted by Amethyst, Peridot is forced to get drunk. When she wakes up she finds a receipt from the store, a shirt too small for her, and a surfer in her bed.
1. Wake Up Peri

Peridot growled as she opened her eyes to the bright fluorescent lighting of a kitchen. Her head was roaring with a strong headache. Her arms felt heavier than her computer gear she always carried around. She blinked her eyes once. Twice. What was going on? Why can't her eyes focus? It took her a minute to realize her glasses weren't on her nose. She patted at her shirt collar blindly for them. They weren't there either. She stopped and felt for her shirt pocket. Not even there. Wait, was this even her shirt? She growled again and patted her pockets down. She heard a crinkle when she felt her front pocket. Pulling the paper out she squinted and pulled it as close as she could to her face. It was a receipt for...a shit ton of Cool Ranch Doritoes. Why anyone would need that many chips she didn't know. Did she pay for these? The numbers on the paper was too small for her eyes to read without her glasses. She tossed the paper aside, grumbling to herself and patted the rest of her body down. She found them in her sock of all places! She perched her glasses on her nose, relieved that they weren't scratched or broken. She blinked and checked her surroundings.

To her luck, she knew exactly where she was. She was in her college apartment. More specifically, in her kitchen leaned up against the sink. She had to know how she fell asleep here instead of her bed. She looked down at herself and saw that she was indeed wearing someone else's shirt. Someone a size to small in the bust area. Not wanting to stand just yet she tried recalling past events. She knew she got invited to an end of term celebration party being held by Amethyst. She knew she only went to prove she wasn't a "shut in nerd". And she knew that the party was filled with nothing but frat boys and athletes, just as she expected. What she didn't know was why Garnet, the girls boxing captain, brought enough drugs and alcohol to kill a mammoth to said party. She remembered dodging the drug and alcohol use for a while until Amethyst forced her into a booze chug. Then everything got blurry. And headache-y.

It's a miracle she got home alone in one piece. Unless someone drove her home and stayed the night. At that thought Peridot made a mad dash around her apartment. She checked every room for an unconscious body. She found none to her relief. After that she blinked her eyes heavily. She was tired, sore, and cold. The clock in her living room read "12:42". It was her day off so she should probably catch as much sleep as possible. She dragged herself back to her bedroom and sat at the edge of her bed. She placed her glasses on the drawer beside her and layed her head on the pillow. She was just about to drift off when she heard a low hum from behind her. Her eyes shot open and her suspicions were proven when a tan and warm arm fell around her waist. Peridot knew the best thing to do was to not panic and calmly assess the situation. But when the girl behind her nibbled the back of her neck sleepily, she screamed.

Peridot fell on her backside as a head of wavy blue hair shot up in surprise. She looked to Peridot with concern as the girl on the floor started staring in disbelief.

"What?! Whats wrong?!" She asked quickly looking the green eyed girl up and down.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my sleeping quarters?!" She yelled. The girl huffed and gave Peridot her glasses. She snatched them out of her hand and placed them on her eyes. The girl was tan with ocean like hair and matching eyes. She had a playful smirk on her face as she looked the confused girl up and down. Peridot felt like she was going to be eaten by this girl.

"This must be your first hangover huh?" She asked with a giggle. Peridot hated the superior tone she carried in her voice. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. Nice place you got here." She said, ignoring her question and searching around the room. She snickered at her poster of Camp Pining Hearts, an old drama romance that Peridot had recently gotten in to. Peridot glared at the girl.

"I demand that you leave my living quarters at once!" She yelled pointing to the door. The girl just outright laughed.

"Can I have my shirt back then? Dunno if you've noticed but I dont really have anything on under this sheet." She smiled as if she had just stated the time. Peridot blushed red and looked at the girl, completely flabbergasted. Then she looked down to the tight shirt around her torso.

* * *

It took Peridot an _hour_ just to get the girls name. Which was Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. She was unbearably cocky and just a flat out nuisance. If Peridot had one word to describe the surfer girl it would be _mooch._ She just took whatever she got her hands on. Even if Peridot told her to, she could at least refuse something! It almost reminded her of Jasper, her strong, thick headed, and tattooed friend. She bet those two could be friends.

Lapis had been so kind as to tell her what the hell happened after she got completely wasted.

"I definitely got there after you did the beer chug because you were laughing and falling all over the damn place." She giggled at the memory. "Then this fucking ripped chick with red tiger tattoos on her arms literally dragged me over to you. Said you needed to get out more."

Peridot was going to _kill_ Jasper when she sees her. Seeing Peridot's fuming look she changed the subject.

"Anyway, since I was the designated driver for my friends I was only allowed to have one beer. And after awhile everyone just kinda disappeared. You were drunk as all hell so I drove you home. I tried getting you to sleep but you kept complaining about how my shirt looked way more comfortable than yours. Soon enough I just gave in and let you have it." She shrugged.

Peridot contemplated on whether she should be thankful or extremely embarrassed. But heck why not both? With blessing cheeks she thanked Lapis.

"Hey don't worry about it! But if you really want to repay me, you could always but me breakfast at that new Mexican restaurant!" She said with a smile. Seeing as how she was indebted to this girl she decided it was best to just do what she said. She mumbled incoherently and pulled her diamond hoodie.

"Where is this restaurant?" She asked. Lapis smiled and grabbed what looked like her shoes from under her coffee table.

"It's just past 5th!" She informed, walking out passed Peridot.

* * *

Lapis could not believe her luck! Who would've guessed that being a good person to a drink chick would be able to get you a date? Even if she hadn't been attracted to Peridot when she first met her, when she saw how adorable she actually was she just had to get a date with her! It was kinda like Cinderella! Except Peridot turned from a drunken idiot trying to bed her, into an adorable nerdy girl.

Because who expects someone who uses science pick up lines to be someone of good nature. Lapis chuckled at the pick up line that she remembered Peri telling her.

"What?" Peridot asked still looking at the road. Lapis giggled.

"I just remembered something you told me last night." Even though Peridot didn't turn her head she knew she was listening when she rose her left eyebrow.

"I wish I could be DNA Helicase, because then I would be unzipping your genes." She laughed outright when Peridot swerved a bit at a stop sign. The look on her face was priceless! As she laughed Peridot yelled at her for being a "muddy clod" then tried to explain the pick up line. Lapis hasn't laughed this hard in months! Peri was a riot! She would bet her favorite surf board that she would become great friends with the blonde techno nerd.

* * *

 **Now I know what you're thinking. "What the hell Wolf? You're gone for two months and suddenly return with a Steven Universe story?! What's goin on?" And my answer to that is...I got very occupied over the months. Plus I've just got so obsessed with Steven U. I couldnt help myself. Anyway, leave a review so I can know whether to continue this story l or not. Hope you enjoyed! WolfGal out!**

 **Question for you:**

Should I try my hand at more Steven U stories?


	2. The Party

"Wait, I'm supposed to do this upside down?" Peridot asked, adjusting her glasses. Amethyst did that half snort, half laugh thing she usually did and nodded.

"Well duh! You stand on your head so the booze can get there faster!" She grinned as if she just explained the mechanics of a car.

"I don't think you understand the way a human body works Amethyst." Peridot commented before she put her cup down.

"Awww C'mon P-Dot! Do it for the vine!" Amethyst laughed. Peridot rolled her eyes at that line and stared at the challenge before her. An upside down beer chug. The ones who were going to hold her upside down were Garnet and Jasper. She looked a little weary at the thought of being forced to chug from a metal barrel. It seemed easy enough. Just stand on your head and drink as quickly as you can from the hose. The longer you last the more you win. But what was she winning exactly?

"What are the prizes for completing this task?" She asked Amethyst in her monotone voice. Amethyst snickered.

"Uhhm a good time? Oh! Oh! You get to have Pearl over there as a servant for a day!" She pointed over her shoulder to the tall girl dancing in the crowd. Peridot has always wanted to have Pearl carry her things for her. She couldn't wait to see that smug look wiped off her face!

"Nyehehehe! I'll do it!" She could beat this game no problem! She just had to regulate her drinking. Amethyst cheered as Peridot climbed up on the barrel. Garnet grabbed her left leg while Jasper grabbed her right. They gave her to the count of three and lifted her up so she was on her head. Amethyst cheered louder.

"Let's do this!" Garnet yelled with a whoop. Jasper placed the hose on Peridot's lips. By now a small crowd had gathered around the four to see what the commotion was about.

"Get ready Shrimp! Here it comes!" Jasper turned the nozzle.

Peridot's mouth was instantly filled with beer at a quick rate. She gulped it down but more just replaced it. She kept her eyes squeezed shut to keep some overflown beer from getting in her eyes. All she could hear was the pounding music and cheers of "Chug! Chug! Chug!" from the college students in front of her. How many gulps has she taken? How many more did she need? Was it getting warmer? She opened her eyes to find out the world had gone blurry. Her glasses must've fallen off sometime earlier. The blood rushing to her head made her feet feel all tingly. Or maybe that was the booze.

Suddenly the magic warm drink stopped filling her mouth.

"DUDE! SHE DRANK HALF THE BARREL." Jasper yelled.

"No way!" Amethyst yelled. Has her voice always been that shrill? Garnet and Jasper let her down onto her feet.

"THIS GAME WAS TORN DOWN THANKS TO THE PERI-DACTYL!" Amethyst yelled. The crowd around them cheered and began to fight over who was next. Peridot took a step forward, then another. She found it extremely hard to walk normally. Her legs felt like jelly but her head felt hard like a bowling ball. Maybe it was a bowling ball. She stared at a stack of beer cans that looked like pins. She took a step back and grinned. She made a mad dash towards the table and jumped on it. She slid over it and completely knocked over everything.

"Strike!" She yelled and laughed at her own joke. Everything was spinning now and she loved it.

"There you are shrimp." Peridot tilted her head upward and saw Jasper standing above her. She snickered.

"Heeeeeeey Jasper! Where've you been buddy?" She asked. Jasper couldn't help but laugh. She's never seen Peridot so shitfaced before.

"Yeah. I've been lookin for you." She picked up the smaller girl by her collar. Peridot curled herself up. It just made her look more like a kitten.

"I need a favor from you." Peridot smiled.

"Ha! You always need something from me." She paused to wipe her hands on her flannel. "But whatever it is, I'll give it to ya! 'Cuz you're my buddy!"

"Great! I need your car." Jasper said. Peridot _never_ gave anyone the keys to her truck. She only let Jasper have them once and that was so she could buy medicine for a friend.

"Nope." She said and crossed her arms.

"Wha-?! But you just said you would!"

"Call it a truck."

"What?"

"It isn't a car you clod it's a truck! Jus' call it a truck!" She grinned like she just made the best riddle ever. Jasper groaned.

"Fine, I need your truck."

"Wha for?" She asked. Of course she would have follow up questions.

"Some of the stoners are gettin hungry and I need to buy some food for Amethyst."

"Oh! For Amethyst!" She brightened up at hearing her friends name. "Sure! Lets get some food fo-hic for Amethyst!"

Good she was starting to hiccup. That means the beer was still taking effect on Peridot's body. That made things a lot easier for Jasper.

* * *

Jasper parked the truck perfectly in the spot and got out.

"C'mon Shrimp we're here." She called. Peridot got out after her. She was still stumbling but Jasper had a feeling she needed to get more booze into her system. She's gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning. They entered the store and took a deep breath. Peridot felt hungry too. She could smell donuts and she wanted them all.

"Hey, stay focused. We're just here for chips." Jasper said. Peridot nodded.

They walked through the aisles looking for the perfect ones to satisfy stoners. Jasper decided Doritoes were their best bet.

"You get the chips, I'm gonna buy us some more booze." Peridot stared at the rows of chips then looked at the bag in her hand. One just didn't seem like enough. How many chips did people usually eat while high? She could usually do this kind of math no problem but with the liqour in her head she just guessed 1 bag per person. So that would add up to 20 bags right?

She shrugged and placed 20 Dorito bags into her basket then zoomed to Checkout. The cashier seemed a little worried but let her pay for them nonetheless. She met up with Jasper at the door.

"Here ya go shrimp, drink up!" She passed Peridot a beer. The blonde girl smiled wide and opened it. By the way she chugged it Jasper guessed it was a good idea to get the six pack.

* * *

When Peridot showed up with 20 bags of chips everyone was either too drunk or too high to think maybe it was too much. So they cheered instead.

Jasper was surprised to see that they actually got Pearl high! The straight A student, high on weed. She and Amethyst were snickering and leaning against each other. Its the most chummy anyone has seen of them. Peridot had wandered off looking for more alcohol. Her eyes were incredibly blurry that she couldn't see much of anything. Her glasses weren't doing anything. They probably would get scratched if they stayed on her face. So she took her glasses off and put them in her sock. The safest place in her mind.

It doesn't take long until the party got quiet due to blue and red flashing lights. Everyone gets quiet as the officers walk in. Amethyst, having delt with cops many times before, waltzed over to them with a devious grin.

"Yees?" She said curiously. The cop stared at her sternly and looked around.

"It's just a party team. Lets go." He knew already that trying to gather evidence against the girl was like trying to blowing up a popped balloon. Useless and exhausting. So they left camly. When the lights were out of sight everyone cheered and got back to what they were doing.

Peridot hardly noticed the inturrption as she was busy trying to remeber how hands worked. The smoke from the stoners was starting to get to her as well. She could handle it though. Right? Yeah she could. Peridot tripped over her own foot and fell. This was so funny to her that she turned on her side from laughing so much. She needed to get home now for sure.

"HEY SHRIMP!" Jasper called getting the small blondes attention. She had someone behind her but it was just too blurry for her to see. If only she had her glasses. Peridot sat upright and narrowed her eyes. She was trying to make out more than just a blue on tan blob. As they got closer she could notice a short flowing shirt and shorts. Definitely a girl in Jasper's hand. She blinked her green eyes up at her towering friend.

"I'm notta shrimp. I'm human. I can't even swim!" She said, stating her confusion. Jasper shook her head with a laugh.

"Not what I meant. Anyway, I'd like you to meet someone." Jasper said, pulling Peridot up on her feet. Now that she was close enough to the girl she could see a few more features. She had a flowing blue dress on that clung to her mid section showing her flat stomach. Her eyes were a light blue like the sky and she had matching blue hair that hung short over her shoulders. When she looked down she could see a tan line over her ankle, so she usually had something over that spot when she was in the sun. Looking back up Peridot concluded one thing about the girl. She was smoking hot.

"Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." She said nicely, holding her hand out. Peridot took it dumbly and shook it. Jasper grinned victoriously at Peridot's amazed look. Lapis laughed nervously. She didn't exactly know what to do now. Of course the tiger striped girl just patted her on the back and stepped away.

"You two have fun! I'll let you both get to know each other." With an encouraging pat to Peridot she disappeared into the crowd. Lapis looked down to the girl in front of her. Maybe this'll be good for her.

"I wish I was DNA helicase 'cuz then I'd be unzipping your genes." Peridot grinned. Lapis just stared. Or maybe she was going to be stuck with a nuisance all night.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this story. It took me a while longer because I am insanely lazy and it took some time to figure out how Peridot would act drunk. If you have questions for this story or any of my stories ylu can always ask me on messages or leave a review for a public answer. I think I'll leave one more chapter focusing on Lapis' view of everything. So, please leave a review and give me something to read!**

 **Question for you:**

I think I should make a different account for cartoons like Steven U and Miraculous Ladybug, should I?


End file.
